


Superboyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, OT4, but with an OT4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP Challenge written with my own OT4: Kon-El/Tim Drake/Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes.</p><p>Born from being unable to choose who I ship who with. D8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

The four of them- Kon, Tim, Bart and Jaime- lounged out in front of their hideout, lazing about in the sun and tracing the shapes of clouds with their fingers.  
  
Bart grinned as he traced a cloud before dropping his hand and curling it around Jaime’s fingers, which were warm and smooth against his own rough hands. On Bart’s other side, Tim had his fingers hooked gently with Kon’s, running his thumb along the soft skin of the clone’s fingers.  
  
Kon snored rather loudly, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the sun above him. Bart snickered lightly and reached over, squeezing Tim’s free hand.  
  
“This is the life.” He grinned and leaned over to peck Jaime, then leaned to the other side to peck Tim before flopping back into the grass. He broke into a soft fit of giggles as Kon snored louder.  
  
“Don’t worry, we love you too Kon.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Tim gave an irritated noise from his spot as Bart jumped down and settled between him and Jaime, wrapping his foot around Jaime's ankle. He hummed contently, settling down, as Kon settled on Tim's other side and laid a blanket over them all.

The next few minutes were spent trying to wrestle the remote control away from Bart and Kon long enough to try and find a movie they would all like to watch; a challenge indeed, considering they couldn't decide on a genre they all liked.

Once no one could decide on what movie to watch, Kon flipped on his favorite show ("Aw yeah, you guys are gonna love this!") and Bart nibbled away on a handful of chips, sharing them with Tim and Jaime.

Tim smiled at the warmth given off the Speedster, and within ten minutes of watching the television, felt his eyes grow heavy. Kon put his arm around Tim's shoulders and let him tuck his head against his side, smiling as Tim's breathing evened out slowly.

Bart curled himself close to Tim, tugging Jaime to lay against him, and closed his eyes as well, breathing in the scent of the detergent from Tim's shirt as sleep overtook him as well.

Kon simply pouted some.

"Wow, rude guys. We were watching something I liked- You all are asleep."


End file.
